


Hourglass

by tenderella



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5+1, Angst, M/M, baekhyun is nana's dad, idk anymore, mentioned dreamies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderella/pseuds/tenderella
Summary: Five times Jaemin dropped hints, one time Jeno finally realizes.





	Hourglass

**Author's Note:**

> idk but I feel angsty about The Heal's Sand Glass so here's a nomin fic. yay! :)

Jaemin and Jeno are literally attached by the hips, they are inseparable. The two boys grew up with each other's presence since they are neighbors. People around them believed that the two are indeed soulmates since they can understand each other just by looking at each other's eyes (or maybe that's just the mere observation of the people around them).

 

Jaemin is an only child, practically one of the reasons why he grew fond of Jeno and why he is so close to him. Jaemin looked up to the older as his very own hyung even though Jeno's just months older than him. Meanwhile Jeno, who has a sister, treats Jaemin as his own sibling more than his sister (not that his sister mind tho. She actually loves Jaemin like how Jeno loves the younger /well maybe a little less because Jeno loves Jaemin a little more than everyone else/). Jeno also felt like protecting and taking care of Jaemin since the latter's extra clumsy.

 

ONE.

The seven of them (Mark, Renjun, Jeno, Donghyuck, Jaemin, Chenle and Jisung) are hanging out at Mark's after their finals. It was actually Donghyuck's plan, saying that they all need to unwind after a hectic and stressful week. 

 

They were laughing and teasing Mark after losing to their youngest, Jisung, on one of the VR games they were playing except Jaemin who was silently sitting around the corner just watching them have fun.

 

Jeno walked up to Jaemin and sat beside him on the sofa. "Hey."

"H-hey." Jaemin replied, a little startled.

"Are you okay?" Jeno asks, concern in his eyes.

"Ahh... Yeah.. I'm fine Jeno." but Jeno can see that he's not fine. Jaemin brought his hand at the back of his head before speaking again. "Just a little tired I guess?" and he flashed a small smile.

"Are you sure? I mean we can go home now if you want so you can have a decent sleep."

"Can I? But how about the guys? I mean, they'll be upset if I go now."

"They'll understand Nana. Besides we all went through a tough week this week." Jeno said before squeezing Jaemin's thigh to reassure him before going to their friends, making up an excuse to say Nana's concern.

"I'm really sorry guys. I really wanted to hang-out and play with you all day but my body just won't cooperate with me. I feel like dying because of tiredness." Jaemin said before pouting.

"It's fine silly." Mark replied before ruffling his hair. "We understand. We can always hang-out some other time."

"Don't worry Nana. It's fine really." Donghyuck added before pinching his cheeks.

"Thank you guys. I'll get going then." 

"What do you mean I'll get going then? We're going together. I'm walking you home Na." Jeno said taking Jaemin's bag.

"No hyung." Jaemin stopped him. "You'll stay here. I can walk myself home. I'm 18. No need for you to worry about me." he lets out a chuckle before bidding them his goodbyes.

"He called you hyung." Renjun commented once Jaemin is out of the picture. The six of them are still looking at the direction where Nana is standing earlier.

 

 

TWO.

Jeno's getting worried for his best friend. Jaemin became distant to their group of friends, to him since that day and it drives Jeno crazy. It was 10 in the evening when he heard a thud. Jeno immediately walked towards his balcony and saw Jaemin on his back on the floor. 

"What the hell Nana? What are you even thinking?" he walked to him, placed his hand on the younger's waist and placed Jaemin's arm on his shoulder for support. Jaemin smelled like alcohol. He's drunk. Jeno's sure of that.

 

Jeno was staring at Jaemin's sleeping figure, muttering an "I can't believe you've been drinking. Since when Nana? I'm dead worried about you."

 

His phone buzzed, it was a text from Jaemin's dad.

 

From: Uncle Baek

Jeno? I'm really sorry to bother you but is Jaemin with you? It's late and he still hasn't come back yet. I'm worried for my baby.

 

Drinking without your dad's consent? This is not so you Jaemin. And the last time I checked, you hated the smell of alcohol.

 

To: Uncle Baek

Don't worry uncle Baek. He's fast asleep here in my bedroom. He's probably tired from uni.

 

From: Uncle Baek

Thank God. Thank you Jeno, for always looking after Nana. I'm so sorry if he's become a burden to you these days.

 

To: Uncle Baek

No worries uncle Baek. Nana's my best friend. I love him. He sees me as his own brother so it's only the right thing to do. Good night uncle Baek. Don't worry. He's safe :)

 

From: Uncle Baek

Thank you Jeno. Good night to you too.

 

 

THREE

Jeno was sure when he went home at eight, the light on Jaemin's bedroom is still on. Too tired to send a text message, he fell asleep. But that's not the case here. It's two in the freakin' morning and Na Jaemin is still awake, pacing around his room. So Jeno took a sweater and wore it before deciding to climb up to Jaemin's balcony.

 

"What the fvck Jeno you scared me." Jaemin said, hands on his chest.

"Do I look like a ghost? You're so pale." Jeno commented as he went straight to Jaemin's bed to sit.

"Nah..." Jaemin replied. "I just can't sleep."

"Don't tell me you're pacing around your room the whole time?" Jeno didn't get a response. "Come here, I'll give you cuddles. I know warmth can help you sleep better." Jeno moved to make space for Jaemin. Jaemin then laid beside Jeno after turning off his lights, the older tucking him close. Jeno's playing with Jaemin's hair, humming to some songs. A little while Jaemin's breathing is stable, the younger boy already fell asleep.

Jeno's heart is at ease. Sleepiness seems to forget to visit him again so he just decided to study Jaemin's face. It's been a while since they stayed close like this. Jeno's heart is palpitating, he can feel his stomach doing somersaults. He has a crush on Jaemin for a while now though.

Jeno admired Jaemin's pretty long eyelashes. His perfect nose. His cheeks. But he stopped when tears started to fall from Jaemin's closed eyes. Jeno pulled Jaemin closer, rubbing his back, waking him up and muttering an "it's okay Nana" when Jaemin finally opened his eyes and continued sobbing.

 

FOUR

Jaemin was always on his phone these days which is a very foreign Jaemin thing to see. Jeno then decided to bring his Harry Potter books and movies to Jaemin's bedroom when the two of them decided to have a sleepover.

 

Jeno was actually surprised to see Jaemin's Girls' Generation merchs gone. He told him he gave them away to better people who can serve as their home. Jeno didn't really want to believe that but Jaemin insisted that it's part of growing up and he needed to let them go.

 

Jaemin was almost finished reading the first book when he read the lines aloud, "After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."

 

Jeno looked at him, confused. "Dumbledore's really crazy though. He's full of wit enough to be called crazy since people doesn't understand the level of his understanding and thoughts."

"You really like Dumbledore huh?"

"Let's say yeah, because of his wits. But no one can top my love for Severus!" and Jaemin gave his full attention back to the book.

 

FIVE

It was during the semester break when Jaemin suddenly barged in to Jeno's bedroom, waking him up.

"What's up Nana?" Jeno greeted rubbing the back of his head.

"Come on sleepy head. You'll go with me to the fair and help me face my fears." Jeno felt like he was splashed with cold ice water.

"Don't tell me you are trying the extreme rides this time? You almost cried when we are about to fall in line before." Jeno said shaking his head.

"That's in the past. Besides I'm willing to face my fears with you Jen!" Jaemin pouted after that.

"Fine, fine. We'll go okay? Let me just take a bath."

"Go on stinky."

 

 

Jeno and Jaemin went to the fair right on time (4pm since Jaemin went to wake Jeno up at three since Jeno stayed up late the night prior to this day). They first went to the drop tower. They sat beside each other, Nana holding his hand so tight. They are slowly reaching the top. Jeno knows any second from now, they are dropping. Jaemin squeezed Jeno's hand more, Jeno thought his hand might break but he doesn't care.

 

"TAKE ME LOOOOOOOOORD!!!" Jaemin screamed at the top of his lungs when the ride dropped.

 

"That was so fun Jen!" Jaemin was giggling, he looks like his soul was detached from him.

"I can't believe I am hearing you telling these words right now. If only the others are here." Jeno teased and that's the time Jaemin hits his arm. "Aww that hurts."

"Serves you right." Jaemin puts out his tongue before running away from Jeno.

 

They settled with cotton candies in their hands after the chasing they did as they watched the sunset. They are sitting on a bench, happily treating themselves with snacks.

 

"Jeno." Jaemin calls.

"Hmm?" Jeno replied his eyes fixed on the sunset. Jaemin then intertwined their fingers, and Jeno sweared his heart is jumping and doing cartwheels.

"What if I let go of your hand first? What are you going to feel?" Jaemin asks, his eyes fixed on Jeno's.

"I'll wish it lasted forever." Jeno didn't know those words slipped off from his mouth and he wanted to slap himself. What if Jaemin feels awkward after this?

"Cheesy." Jaemin giggles, his eyes now back staring at the sunset. "Jeno."

"Hmm?"

"Though the sand may fall down, and the hourglass may stop, our memories that we've made together, will be with you by your side." Jeno just gave Jaemin a confused look after the younger said those words. Jaemin felt the stare Jeno is giving him so he spoke again. "silly it's a song. A nice song from Wanna One's Unit, The Heal."

"I'll listen to it later since your choice of songs is lit."

"Yeah yeah." and Jaemin giggled once again.

 

 

 

Five times Jaemin dropped hints, and one time Jeno finally realizes _and it's too late._

 

It was the start of second semester, as usual Jeno's walking Jaemin to uni since they've been doing that when they first entered the uni. Baekhyun, Jaemin's dad, welcomed Jeno to their home, saying that Jaemin's still on his bedroom, probably taking a shower.

 

Jeno went to Jaemin's bedroom to wait for his best friend. He can hear the water falling from the shower. Jaemin must be taking his time to shower. Jeno sat on Jaemin's bed, waiting for his best friend to come out. Jeno was humming to Sandglass, the song Jaemin told him about during the fair. It was indeed a nice song, a sad but a very beautiful song. He was interrupted when Jaemin's phone rang and displayed the caller ID with the name Hina. 

 

Jeno picked up the call. "JAEMIN OH GOD. THANK GOD YOU ANSWERED. DON'T JOKE LIKE THAT." are the words that greeted him.

"Uhmm... Sorry, this is not Jaemin. It's his friend. Jaemin's currently in the shower as of now." Jeno replied. But he suddenly heard sobs.

"PLEASE CHECK ON JAEMIN PLEASE. I HOPE THIS AIN'T HAPPENING."

"I can't understand you. What's happening?"

"HIS MESSAGE. HIS LAST MESSAGE. I DON'T KNOW IF HE SENT IT TO YOU EITHER. BUT PLEASE, PLEASE CHECK ON HIM."

 

Jeno was panicking right now. There he saw a note on Jaemin's bedside table, it was neatly placed with their polaroid together during the fair. Jeno didn't need to read the letter, he immediately asked Baekhyun for Jaemin's bathroom key, wishing the same exact thing Hina was muttering earlier.

 

But there, on the tub, Jaemin drenched in his own blood, deep cuts on his wrists. Jeno felt like his own world shattered. His bestfriend, his Na Jaemin, he's dead. Five times Jaemin dropped hints: him disconnecting himself from their friends, him drinking, him giving away his merchs he valued the most to people he thinks will take care of them, him talking about death, and him saying his farewell through a song after facing his fears. And it took Jeno one time to realize, that Jaemin needed him, but it was already too late. Too late to save him, too late to tell him that he loves him. Jeno was too late for everything.

 

Jeno went to Jaemin hugging him tight, pulling him closer to his chest. Whispering lots of "Nana please wake up.", "Please don't leave me." Baekhyun was broking down behind Jeno. His only son... He's gone.

 

 

_hi Jeno._

_Thank you for making my last days memorable. I'm so sorry for leaving you._

_It's just that I don't feel like alive anymore. I'm dead Jeno. I'm dead inside. I'm breathing, yes, but I can't feel anything._

_I don't want to leave, I don't want to lose you but the time continues to pass by, and I felt like I didn't deserve you, that I never deserved anything even my life._

_Jeno, I'm so sorry._

_I'll try to become a better person and return to you in the next life time. If it is our destiny, we'll meet again._

_I'll end things here, for now._

_with love,_

_Nana_

 

_P.S. The sand may be hardened if your tears fall down, and we may not be able to see each other again. so baby don't let yourself cry~_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another angst. the weather is making me feel angsty so yeah :((( TAT


End file.
